


The One With The Puppies

by maiNuoire



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Puppies, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: Stiles rushes into Derek's after receiving an SOS message, but upon arrival finds that the problem is much cuter than he feared.





	The One With The Puppies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhysiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysiana/gifts).



> I don't want to spoiler anything, so please read the end notes for a headcanon about my own darn fic/a sort of poll about whether this gets a sequel!
> 
> (I made a silly header for this, but I have literally zero idea how to embed it, so if any of you can explain it to me like I'm a complete technological idiot, I'd appreciate it!)

“Okay, Der, where's the emergen- Cee?” Stiles yelled as he stumbled into Derek's apartment, pausing as his face wrinkled in confusion at the end, as he took in the scene.

 

Namely, Derek sitting cross-legged on the floor, with two tiny puppies crawling over his lap, and a third cradled in his left hand, held close against his chest. His right hand effortlessly wrangling the others as they tripped over themselves trying to climb a very flustered looking Derek.

 

Stiles’ heart rate slowed down as it became clear that there was no imminent danger, and he slowly crossed the room to fold himself gracelessly onto the floor, a delighted smile spreading over his face as one of the puppies--the one with pale, curly golden fur--waddled over to push itself under his hand, where it hung loosely off his knee.

 

“Hey, buddy,” he said gently, scooping the pup off the ground and holding him close to continue to pet him, but also get puppy snuggles. Stiles looks up at Derek to find Derek already looking at him, a soft look on his face that he doesn't try to hide, and Stiles’ heartbeat ticks up just a little. 

 

The moment is broken by a pair of small whimpery barks, as the white puppy in Derek's hold wriggles, straining her little head in Stiles’ direction, and the one with shiny, dark brown fur that's settled on Derek's knee bumps his head against the hand that's gone still against his pudgy little body.

 

Derek snorts, looking down at them with an exasperated smile as he gently places the white one on the floor so she can scoot over to Stiles, and resumes running his fingers over the remaining puppy's back.

 

“So, big guy, is this the reason for the 911 message, ‘cause I gotta say, I am one hundred percent on board with all future emergencies being that someone needs help playing with puppies. In fact,” he continues, carefully rolling the white puppy around, while she clings to his hand and playfully gnaws on his index finger; the curly, golden one has fallen asleep on Stiles’ other hand, and snores softly. “I think we should have a vote, where are your other puppies? The ones with claws?” He calls out for Isaac, Boyd, and Erica, frowning when he realizes he hasn't heard any noise to indicate their presence since he arrived a few moments ago.

 

He's startled by a growl from the two awake puppies, and a sharp but not painful nip on his thumb.

 

Derek raises an eyebrow and pointedly looks at each of the little bundles of fur. 

 

“They wouldn't be missing puppy cuddles,” Stiles states, eyes narrowing as she looks closer at each puppy in turn, then going wide as he realizes ”Holy shit, they _are_ _the puppies!_ They got turned into puppies, Derek! _”_

 

“Got it in one,” Derek deadpans, not unkindly. His shoulders sag a little, like Stiles having figured it out without him having to say anything was a relief. Stiles suspected it was more that Derek was relieved that Stiles hadn't said  _ “ _ You _ got them turned into puppies,”  _ instead; even after all this time, Derek hadn't really worked past his tendency to place all blame for everything ever on himself.

 

“Can they understand us?”

 

“Yes? I mean, I think it's more of a familiarity thing, but they seem to react as expected,” he smirked, gesturing at Stiles’ hand, which was still wrapped around the white puppy--Erica's--belly, even though she, too, had fallen asleep.

 

Stiles chuckled, fondly petting both puppies where they slept against him. Derek was wearing that soft look again when he looked back up at him. “C’mon, you know they secretly love it when I call them pups,” he says, swallowing to clear his throat.

 

It was Derek's turn to laugh. “They really don't,” his voice is softer, like the look he keeps giving Stiles, when he adds “They like how you smell and sound when you say it, like you're talking about something precious.” He is looking straight at Stiles when he says it, and Stiles feels it like a caress.

 

Stiles has to clear his throat a little, and is overcome with the need to break the sudden tension in the air, but he can't tear his eyes away from Derek's. “I mean, just look at them, they  _ are _ precious,” he tries to joke, but it only comes out sincere and protective.

 

After another long minute of staring at each other, the puppies once again break the moment, this time, it's Isaac, with a loud yawn that ends in a squeak, and they both laugh.

 

“Any idea how to fix it?” Stiles asks, scritching this fingers slightly through Isaac's curls.

 

Derek has to make himself look away from Stiles, but it's hard. He glances at a pile of loose papers and books on the coffee table, nodding his chin towards it. “As far as I can tell, I think we have to wait it out. I told them we didn't know enough about the witch--or whatever he was--to make a move, but Erica caught his scent and decided to do some recon. I got there just in time to see him waving a hand at them, and then disappear. There was just enough time for Boyd to start to apologize, then--”

 

“Then we had literal puppies,” Stiles finished.

 

Derek looked at him a little helplessly, nodding. “Yeah. Then, puppies.”

 

Stiles’ heart fluttered, and the need he felt to make this better for Derek was like a weight in his belly. Derek's eyes darted toward Stiles’ chest for a moment, a curious furrow to his brow, but Stiles knows if Derek says anything just now--if he asks if Stiles is alright, or if he asks for help, or if he tries to take the blame for their packmates currently being smaller and furrier than usual--Stiles knows that he won’t be able to keep himself from babbling out everything he feels for the other man. So, he jumps in with a plan, instead.

 

“Alright, Der, here’s what we’re gonna do,” he begins, climbing to his feet while trying to keep from disturbing the two sleepy puppies he’s still snuggling. “First, oh Alpha-mine, we’re gonna put these lil’ cuties somewhere safe,” he says, placing Isaac and Erica on the center cushion of the couch, arranging a throw blanket and some pillows around them so they couldn’t roll themselves off the edge. “Come ‘ere, Boydie-boy,” he coos, reaching out toward and wiggling his fingers, trying not to react when Derek’s fingers brush his own when he hands Stiles a squirmy puppy-Boyd. Stiles turns to settle Boyd onto the couch with Erica and Isaac, muttering nonsensical things to the puppies while he played with their tiny paws, so he missed the way Derek stared at him in equal parts adoration and amusement.

 

“Okay, now that they’re settled,” Stiles continues, plopping down next to Derek on the floor, their shoulders brushing briefly as he wiggles to get comfortable on the plush area rug in front of the couch, “I’m going to order some pet supplies, and something for us to eat, and we’re gonna read through this pile of research, and we’re going to figure out how to get everybody person-shaped again, ‘kay?”

 

When Derek is silent for a moment, Stiles looks up from his phone where he’s adding matching dog sweaters to his cart, finding Derek looking at him with such clear awe and gratitude, that it makes his breath catch in his chest. “Der?” he manages to ask softly, voice breaking slightly, making the puppies all whine curiously.

 

Derek clears his throat, his eyes searching Stiles’ earnestly. He must find what he’s looking for, because a devastatingly genuine smile spreads across his face, and he reaches up to cradle Stiles’ face, his thumb tracing along his cheekbone. “Thank you,” Derek says quietly.

 

Stiles reaches up to press his own hand against the back of Derek’s and lets his own smile grow. “Any time, Big Guy,”he says, letting his head fall into Derek’s palm briefly before they pull apart, turning together to grab a book and dive into the research, leaning into each other easily. 

 

By the time the puppies start to get restless, nosing at their ears and wherever else they can reach, there’s a knock on the door. Derek gets up to answer it, and then brings everything into the kitchen to get plates for their dinner and set out food and water for the pups. “Wanna find something for us to watch while we eat?” Derek calls through, surprised when Stiles’ answer is right behind him.

 

“Already got a movie waiting, Der, just brought the pups in to get some grub” Stiles gestures with Boyd and Isaac, who he’s holding near his armpits, and a nod to Erica who trips happily around his ankles. 

 

Derek smiles, and carries their food through to the other room, stooping to scratch Erica’s head. Stiles sets the puppies by the bowls Derek put out, counting down from five under his breath. When Derek shouts “Stiles! We are  _ not _ watching  _ Air Buddies _ !” from the living room, he collapses into a fit of laughter.

  
“How about  _ 101 Dalmations _ ?” Stiles calls back, cackling. 

**Author's Note:**

> Without spoiling a potential follow-up to this, I kind of feel like the curse that made them puppies is actually kind of a gift for Derek? Like, it allows him and the betas to bond in a way that's different from how they originally did, and also allow them all to do some healing along the way. 
> 
> Any differing or supporting thoughts are welcomed in the comments!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/poetry-protest-pornography) and maybe tell me (gently) to get back to my WIPs!


End file.
